Dia, si Penikmat Cappuccino
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: yang selama ini selalu menarik perhatianku. RnR? Drabbles!


**Hai, minna! Perkenalkan dulu, ya. Saya EcrivainHachan24, seorang author yang ngga jelas asal-usulnya(?) #PLAKK. Dan... yah, biasanya saya aktif di fandom lain sih 8'D cuma entah kenapa mood saya lagi pengen nulis fic di fandom Naruto yang ruame banget ini :) jadi, bisa dibilang, ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Naruto. Mohon bantuannya, para senior dan senpai yang sudah sering ada di fandom Naruto ya :) #bows.**

**Okedeh, happy reading, minna!**

* * *

**Dia, si Penikmat Cappuccino **

a NARUTO FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Sasori x Sakura

One Shot!

* * *

WARNING!

Abal, typo(s), AU, klise, OOC, drabbles, dan merupakan fic pertama di fandom Naruto

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Sakura POV

.

.

.

.

.

**Cangkir Pertama.**

Aku tatap lagi dia yang duduk di sudut ruangan—tempat kesukaannya selama ini—sembari menyesap pelan bibir cangkir beraroma cappuccino yang kental. Sesekali wajah tampannya nampak bosan dengan tulisan-tulisan di layar _monitor laptop Toshiba _ tipe terbaru yang disambungkan dengan sebuah kabel data dan flashdisk merah yang menancap di _USB port_. Entah apa yang dibacanya, sampai-sampai dahinya berkerut-kerut memandangi layar monitornya sendiri.

Tapi aku tidak tertarik pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Aku hanya tertarik pada dia; pemuda berambut merah tua yang agak kusut dan bergelombang, memiliki alis mata yang teduh memayungi kedua kelereng manik mata _hazel _yang terlihat tajam dan intens, hidung kecil yang tidak terlalu mancung, serta segaris polesan merah marun di bawahnya yang bisa melengkung membentuk berbagai macam kurva saat ia berbicara.

Dia tampan.

Mau tak mau aku tersenyum.

Dialah si Penikmat _Cappuccino_, yang selama ini menarik perhatianku.

* * *

**Cangkir Kedua.**

Aku pecinta kopi.

Benar, kok. Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong. Aku selalu mampir di café ini—Konoha's Coffee—setiap hari. Sebelum kau menuduhku kurang kerjaan, sebenarnya sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya menyukai tempat ini; tidak terlalu ramai, aroma kopi yang kental tercium di segala penjuru ruangan ber-AC, serta nuansa klasik modern yang menyenangkan. Belum lagi alunan musik _jazz_ yang selalu disetel pada _audio_. Membuat tempat ini menjadi salah satu favoritku untuk menenangkan pikiran, mengerjakan tugas kuliahku yang bejibun, ataupun hanya sekedar nongkrong bersama Ino atau Hinata, kedua sahabatku yang cukup dekat.

Aku mengaduk pelan _coffee latte_ yang mulai berembun di atas mejaku yang bundar lalu menyesapnya dengan sedotan. Aku menelengkan kepala sebanyak empatpuluh lima derajat, lalu aku melihat dia lagi; masih dengan secangkir _cappuccino_ yang masih dengan setia menemaninya.

Aku mengulum senyum. Kurasa, ada satu alasan lagi mengapa aku begitu menyukai tempat ini.

* * *

**Cangkir Ketiga.**

_Cappuccino_ adalah _espresso_ ditambah susu panas yang dibusakan (_frothing milk_), dihidangkan di gelas besar, sangat lembut dan indah dengan nilai seni yang tinggi. Perpaduan kopi _espresso_ dan susu menghasilkan warna coklat mirip pakaian para biarawan Capuchin, maka dinamakan _cappuccino_.

Sifat : Penyuka jenis ini termasuk orang yang santai dalam menghadapi apa pun. Tidak mau diburu-buru, meski pada akhirnya segala sesuatu dapat dibereskannya. Dia juga memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi. Hidup baginya seperti menikmati _cappuccino_, ringan namun tetap nikmat.

Sebuah kurva senyuman melengkung di bibirku saat membaca entri yang iseng-iseng kubaca di internet. Aku penasaran sekali dengan rekomendasi Hinata mengenai sifat berdasarkan kopi kesukaan. Dan aku sangat tertarik, mengetahui apa yang ada di balik pikiran si Penikmat _Cappuccino_ di sudut ruangan yang kini tidak sendiri; dia bersama seorang laki-laki jangkung berambut blonde diikat sehingga agak mirip wanita, dan yang satunya adalah laki-laki berwajah _stoic_ dengan dua buah garis halus di pipinya. Sementara si Penikmat _Cappuccino_ yang selama ini menarik perhatianku, tertawa bebas bersama mereka berdua.

Tawanya lepas. Dan tanpa beban.

* * *

**Cangkir Keempat.**

Dia masih di sana.

Aku sendiri masih menatapnya tanpa henti; seperti selama ini. Aku memerhatikannya diam-diam, si Penikmat _Cappuccino_ biasanya datang pukul empat sore sampai pukul tujuh malam. Bukan, bukan. Aku bukan stalker atau semacamnya, kok. Hanya saja, dia yang terlalu menarik untuk kulewatkan, _well_, kalau kau tahu maksudku.

Jadi, kutatap _coffee latte_-ku sendiri.

Dari apa yang kubaca, sifat seseorang yang menyukai _coffee latte_ adalah mereka selalu menemukan porsi yang pas dalam menunaikan tanggung jawab dan haknya. Bagi mereka, keadilan bukanlah sama rata, namun harga yang di dapat berdasarkan usahanya.

Aku nyengir.

Bisakah, setidaknya aku tahu nama si Penikmat _Cappuccino_ yang selama ini menarik perhatianku?

* * *

**Cangkir Terakhir.**

Hujan.

Jadi, aku mengganti _ice coffee latte_-ku menjadi _hot coffee latt_e yang menghangatkan badan. Udara AC semakin dingin saja karena udara di luar juga lebih ganas. Tadinya, semua baik-baik saja sampai gumpalan awan kelabu itu datang dan mulai menangis di atas bumi yang kupijak. Bukan pilihan bijaksana jika aku pulang sekarang, dan lagipula, ini masih jam lima sore!

Aku menghela nafas keras-keras sambil merapatkan belahan jaketku di depan dada. Lalu aku menelungkupkan jemariku pada badan gelas _hot coffee latte_-ku untuk menghangatkan indera perabaanku. Sambil mendesah pelan karena hangatnya mulai menjalari tubuh, aku kembali menatap ke sudut ruangan—seperti yang kulakukan terus. Dan aku tidak mendapati dia di sana.

Sebuah kerutan di dahi terukir.

Ke mana dia?

Dalam benak, aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Biasanya, dia sudah datang pukul empat sore. Sementara, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat dua puluh menit. Apalah dia tak datang?

Mau tak mau, sebuah perasaan kecewa terbesit di hatiku.

Namun semua tak berlangsung lama saat seorang pelayan mendatangi mejaku secara tiba-tiba dengan secangkir _cappuccino_ di atas nampannya dan meletakannya begitu saja di atas mejaku.

"Umm… maaf, tapi aku tidak memesan—" ucapanku terpotong begitu si pelayan malah ngacir secepatnya dari hadapanku. Ya ampun! Kenapa sih orang-orang ini?!

Namun aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di bawah cangkir _cappuccino_ itu. Secarik kertas.

_Bisakah penikmat coffee latte dan penikmat cappuccino saling bersatu? Manis sekali, bukan?_

Aku mengangkat kepalaku saat sesosok orang yang selalu kuperhatikan kini berdiri tepat di hadapanku dengan sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Dia juga mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku menahan nafasku. Tercekat.

"Hai. Aku Sasori. Akasuna Sasori, pecinta _cappuccino_. Kamu?"

**OWARI**

**Iya, pendek emang X'D ahahaha. Terinspirasi dan aroma cappuccino yang kental yang diminum papa saya tadi sore :'D inspirasi dadakan, memang. Tapi semoga ini nggak fail X'D**

**p.s : btw, kopi kesukaanmu apa, minna? :) #kepo #diguyur.**

**Mind to leave a review? :)**

**V**

**V**


End file.
